Sip an Save
by Shannon Susan32
Summary: Bella is lost in life not knowing what is coming next. Her job at the Sip and Save is the only thing that makes sense in her crazy world. With insane friends, crazy coworkers and a new guy how will Bella's world be righted?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sometimes I hated my life. I am horney as hell and I am not finding a single scene in this book that will get me wet enough to masturbate before I have to be at work. As I skimmed through the latest grocery store paper back, 'my one true weakness in life, not counting coffee or chocolate'. Don't judge me! I saw the same thing as always. This dipshit girl swooning over some guy saying that he looks like a Greek god, I want to ask this girl or the writer of the book if he's sporting a toga and carrying around lightning bolts or a trident.

How does one look like a Greek god anyway? I mean I have personally never seen one other than in statue form and even those are in books and not all that impressive. I mean really, have you seen the size of their package's on those things? It's sad. Even with shrinkage they could have made it bigger, the guy is supposed to be a god! But all he has are these big muscles, a strong jaw and a child sized penis. I have seen hotter guys on the billboard announcing a new medication for jock itch or rectal warts.

And yet I always seem to hear girls giggling over some guy and his Greek god status, the only thing worse is listening to a man being compared to an angel. Sometimes I want to fucking cut a bitch for using that comparison. The gushing, ohhh how I hate the gushing! It makes my head throb and my left eye twitch. I digress; flipping through the pages I see something that looks interesting. Three paragraphs later and I realize that she's just describing a hot build up and then they get cock blocked! Well that was a waste of time. I hate that shit. Now I'm horney and frustrated as I flip through more pages looking for the good stuff that will get me off before Alice gets home.

The house phone rings and absentmindedly I pick it up and quickly realize its Alex. He's my best guy friend and I use that term loosely. He's a good guy, but I know that he harbors more than friendly feeling for me. I also know that he won't ever grow the balls to come right out and say that he's secretly in love with me because he's afraid that I won't return his feelings. He would also be right about that. He's my go to if I need something fixed, painted, a body guard and a fill in for Alice on chick flick night. Don't look at me like that every SINGLE woman has one of these friends.

You know the guy that is always in just friend's status. Every girl has one. He's the guy that you know likes you and you keep him around because his fawning over you is an ego boost. He is the guy you contemplate screwing when your drunk because he is nice and there; if only you could find him hot when the beer goggles were off it would solve all you're problems. Even after half a bottle of Captain Morgan's is gone you can't make his buck teeth and mouth breathing attractive. However most women have a gay guy who is hot, has great fashion sense and is a great dancer. Not the single ugly duckling that is in love with you.

I shake my head because I am getting off topic here, I toss the book across the room, and this book sucks. After quickly getting Alex off the phone by saying I am in bad need of a shit I hang up and look for my go to. I only read these things for the sex scenes anyway, not that I would admit this to anyone! EVER! Don't judge me, I work at a gas station and have no money for porn. I pick up my favorite book and start flipping to my favorite scene and start reading the buildup. My nipples are getting hard and I can feel my pussy throb once than twice as he is licking her neck while he fingers her. As I am pondering the heroes hotness and this chick going on and on about it while I just want to live vicariously and sexually through this book. My lifelong best friend and hetero life mate Alice bounces through the door the exact moment the story gets hot enough for me to do something rendering me sexually frustrated for yet another night.

Alice is 4'9 and tiny everywhere. She looks like a little girl with her big blue eyes and choppy black hair that's tangled and sticking in every direction. Alice also has Turners syndrome. She looks like she is maybe fourteen but she's going on twenty four. She loves to play dress up and so on so I tease her from time to time and call her 'Polly Pocket' with the snap on clothes. When we first met in sixth grade and she told me how old she was I didn't believe her. I thought for sure that some kids little sister got lost while they were dropping off her older brother or sister. I'm not kidding I took her to the office while she protested the whole way and left her with the nurse for the lost and found. Explaining about how the kid was lost and didn't want some parent thinking that I kidnapped their kid. I thought I was doing the right thing…..I was wrong!

Five hours later in the day and she was in my home EC class sitting next to me. After the initial blow up about how I embarrassed her she introduced herself. Then she told me about her problems and what Turners was. The only issue she has had is that her hands and feet sometimes get puffy and she doesn't get her period all that often. I didn't care. I wish I didn't get my period all that often. She thought it was a big deal until I told her that women pay big money for birth control that only gives them a period four times a year. She seemed to relax after hearing that.

Alice was cool, sweet and funny. She thinks she knows fashion, but I think she is trying to live her life like sex and the city too much. I've tried to tell her that this isn't New York and she's NOT Carrie Bradshaw, but she just turns a deaf ear to what I have to say. I have seen the woman leave the house in a pair of neon pink heels a tutu skirt in purple with black leggings and a bright red off the shoulder eighties flash dance type of shirt with yellow writing. On her head she was wearing some type of straw bird hat and it had all the same colors she was wearing. Do I need to elaborate, didn't think so!

Right now however she is holding what looks like a double espresso in one hand and a bag from the thrift store in another. She's wearing an electric green dress that looks to be made from a rain coat, it might just be a rain coat and she didn't notice it, it wouldn't be the first time. She's paired it with her favorite orange flats, black, pink, green and grey toe socks that are pulled up to her knees and her beach bag she calls her hobo purse. She's chatting away as she drops the plastic bag she is holding on the couch and downs the last of the coffee bouncing a little. I'm not sure if she is talking to me or at me at this point, and I roll my eyes as she says she found something vintage at her place of employment.

Yes, Alice works at a thrift store. She also thinks that old clothes that smell funny and were found in some poor person's attic or great aunt who suddenly dies closet are somehow worth money. I don't have the heart to tell her that it was only worth the dollar seventy-five she paid for it and just because it's old doesn't make it vintage.

I feel bad for her so I smile, nod and congratulate her on her find as she holds up some salmon colored polyester 70's dress. She looks so happy as she sprints to her room carrying the hideous dress yelling about how Nordstrom's and Macys will be sorry for not hiring her when she makes it big. I toss the book back down and give up any thought of pleasuring myself since Alice is now home and I only have an hour to get ready and be at work for the late shift. I groan as I lift myself off the couch and drag my feet to my room. Alice is still talking a mile a minute and I have zoned her out as the water heats up in the bathroom shower.

By the time I am done getting ready for work, my hair is still wet and pulled back in some kind of bun with a clip. My orange and maroon work shirt that is two sizes too big are on and swallowing my figure as usual. My black slacks that I forgot to wash are on because (a- I have to do laundry and (b- I still had to wear pants.) Thank jeebus for whoever made fabreeze! My black shoes are tied and I notice that I have twenty minutes to walk to work before I'm considered late and I still have to find my name tag. So I start digging through my sheets knowing that it has to be here in my messy room somewhere. I dart from the house with only a couple minutes to spare when I hear Alice trailing behind me. Alice had heard me cussing and screaming at the missing name tag and brings it to me sprinting behind claiming it was on the stove. I remember last night's microwave burrito and chip dinner and nod in thanks dashing down the street trying to pin it in place and not stick my right boob again with the pin.

By the time I show up I realize that I'm working with 'weedy' aka Jasper. The guy is always stoned. The only good thing about working with him is that he's so mellow and relaxed that he doesn't stress that I'm a couple minutes late and he's not bitching at me as he starts making more coffee. I wave hello and he bobs his head back and forth as he shoves his ear buds in and tells me he's going to go stalk the cooler. I log in on the computer in the back room and run out front and long into my register before 'weedy' has a chance to leave yet. I know that's his code for 'I will stalk the cooler while I get baked'. It also translates to 'If I get too stoned and you don't see me for a while I'm asleep in the cooler' Or ' I'm going to get stoned and may forget that I'm supposed to stalk to the cooler and might just open a 12 pack of beer if I get thirsty'. Either way I don't really care so long as he eventually stalks the damn thing. It gets cold as shit in there and I hate doing it, not to mention I forgot my jacket again today and I don't want to wear the loaner jacket. It's brown, has food stains on the sleeves and smells like B.O, nasty and no thank you. So I wave Jasper away as I count my drawer making sure it has the correct amount of money to start. Last thing I want is a short drawer.

I often wonder why our boss keeps hiring people who are clearly under the influence. One would think that he would do drug testing, but alas if he brought that up to the big guy aka 'daddy' it might not go over well. I think our boss Jacob would start doing drug tests if it didn't mean that he would have to take one too. William Black let's his son run this store any way he chooses and if Jacob started drug testing his dad would make him take one too ; Can't be pulling favoritism in the work place. The thing is Jake is a special kind of boss. The guy likes his coke too much, and I'm not talking about the soda.

Hell most of the people who work here are on drugs or are dumber than a box of rocks. Let me rephrase, he hires idiots. A monkey could do this job better than some of the clowns that work here. That last comment goes out to Mike Newton. The kid has wet himself twice since he started working here and he starts to cry if the register doesn't tell him how much change to give back to the customer. It's not really that hard to give back change, it's basic math. A second grader could run this register. How hard is it to add and subtract. I even put a pen and paper next to his register when he works just in case he has to write it down. And yet he still has a break down every time it happens. It happened once when he typed in 100 instead of 10.00. I feel bad for the kid, but not enough to keep him around if his drawer comes up short again.

So what does that say about me you ask? Well I'm not on drugs or addicted to anything more than cigarettes when I'm drinking; and I don't have any mental illnesses that I'm aware of. I'm snarky and cynical but when someone calls me out on it I just say I'm a realist or blunt. I don't like labels. I do however go to school, even if it is only two days a week and at a community college. State or anywhere Ivy League was out of the question. It's not that I didn't have the grades, ok, so my grades could have been better than straight C's and B's and my act's sucked. Not to mention that my dad made too much so that ruled out student loans and Pala grants. Dad never started a collage fund and mom skipped out on us a long time ago, so I doubt she was saving up for my education.

To be honest I don't even have a real plan. I wanted to be a massage therapist or get my certification as a cosmetologist, but it turns out I don't like touching strangers so those two were out of any kind of career field along with being a nurse, not that I ever wanted to be a nurse. I thought that I could maybe go for criminal justice, but my teacher was droning on about so many things and it started to sound like I was listening to my dad talk. So that was out. I could be an artist, I heard that they sometimes made great money, but unless stick figures became popular that wasn't going to pan out either. So while I waited for my big ah ha moment I have been working to pay my half of the rent and bills plus tuition being an assistant manager for the sip and save. And while it pays my half of the bills for now, I still need a plan because spending my life at the sip and save sure isn't my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far. KristineM, scrosby66, and jomik1 this chapter is for you. I will try and update asap. This is my first drabbil-ish fic. I hope that you all like it and enjoy!

As with everything I do not own Twilight, I just play with the cast :)

* * *

Chapter 2

The day has managed to drag on and on and on. I swear that Jasper is passed out in the cooler and to be honest I am starting to worry a bit that maybe one of the towers of soda has fallen over and crushed him. Sad but true. Three hours after he has gone into the cooler and I haven't heard a peep or seen him, and I am swamped. The fountain area needs to be stocked, the floors swept and mopped and I'm sure that the bathrooms need a good cleaning. The line is almost out the door and I need to drop all the big bills in my drawer into the safe. If I were to get robbed right now the robber would walk away with like $1,000. That's way more than the $75. I am supposed to have in my drawer. Not counting change that's in here so I hit the buzzer four times before a completely stoned Jasper walks out of the cooler. I give a small sigh of relief and forgo the fist pump because I didn't want to be the one to find Jasper's dead body, and if he did die I would have to stalk the cooler anyway. Just thinking about having to put on that crusty jacket makes me want to break out in hives. Quickly dropping the big bills between customers and my drawer is up to code, ya know just in case.

Taking a closer look at Jasper and I can see that I most likely woke him from his nap time in the cooler. He looks dazed and still baked. Half his hair is sticking up in different directions, his shirt is buttoned wrong, his zipper is down and he smells like a combo of B.O, weed and axe. All of which is surprising because it's only 65 degrees in the cooler. His nose is running slightly and his cheeks are pink. Regardless I can smell him from at least six feet away. It's not pretty as he smacks his lips and makes a motion like he's thirsty. The crusty dry spit in the corners of his mouth resembles glue and makes me want to vomit more than his smell right now. Cotton mouth will do that to ya.

He also doesn't take in the fact that I have a mile long line as he starts digging in his pocket and pulls out a five dollar bill like it's a golden ticket to Willy wonkas chocolate factory. Then he proceeds to start searching through the isles for food. Ten minutes later and he is pulling a bag of chips into his arms and sucking down a bladder buster that he must have filled with what looks like blue raspberry icee; while I was busy doing my job getting customers out of here. Getting frustrated at the wrinkly blue hair in front of me who can't decide if she wants a lotto ticket or a scratch off I give her a tight smile and yell at Jasper.

"_Jasper! Get your butt over here and take care of some of these people!"_

Jasper's head whips towards me as he squints through slits showing me his bright blood shot ice blue eyes. His eyes skim past me and to my right and then back to me before he makes his way to the front of the store. His munchies loving ass sets his sights on the roller grill and the putrid, hardened meat that has been rotating there for who knows how long? Excitement flashes on his face as he snags a pack of yodels and wanders closer to me. His breath is nasty as hell as he attempts to converse. I don't have the patience seeing as the blue hair is now counting out dimes, nickels and pennies and is rolling them on my counter so she can pay for the pall-mall menthols and the lotto ticket she's decided on.

"Just help me get all of these people out of here and you can have whatever you want off the grill…..free of charge."

It's not like I could actually charge for old hotdogs, corndogs, brats and twisters, honestly we should throw them away. However as the words leave my mouth he looks like I just gave him the keys to Disneyland. Shaking my head I put the old bats crap on hold and nicely ask her to move to the side so I can ring up the kids that look like they came from some sporting event. They smell like sweat and even I prefer that to Jasper right now; all of them are holding protein bars and Gatorade. I roll my eyes at the pubescent kid and how he's trying to get my number. His voice cracks a few times and it's taking everything I have not to laugh in his face. His sexual innuendos are flying out of his mouth and it's just cheesy pick up line after cheesy pick up line. Chances are that he has the middle schoolers and popular girls in his grade drooling over him so he thinks its okay to talk to me like I am some dumb girl who doesn't know any better and will fall for his shit. I smile at him before I open my mouth.

"Sorry kid, I don't troll the sand box or the playground looking for dates. That will be 10.50 for the power bars and Gatorade. Have a nice night."

His friends are calling out _'burn'_ and _'she just schooled you'_ as they leave my counter and exact change in the form of crumpled bills. The fact is that I didn't really burn him all that badly. I stated a fact that I don't get all hot and bothered by little boys. I'm not some pedophile! I quickly get rid of five more customers before the blue hair is done rolling her change. I finish counting her change and pass her the cigarettes and lotto ticket wishing her luck as she wheeze's out the door with her walker.

Blowing out a breath I look around at the work that still has to be done. Leaving Jasper who is picking old hotdogs off the roller grill upfront I quickly make my way to the fountain drink area. After wiping down the counters, stocking the lids, cups, straws and napkins I'm ready to move on to the next thing. I start grabbing trash bags and change all trash cans in the store. As I am about to take them around back to the dumpster I call over my shoulder.

"Taking out the trash and having a smoke. If you need help just yell."

Jasper nods back as he's dunking one of his funions into nacho cheese mixed with mustard before stuffing it in his mouth and is pouring chopped onions onto his overcooked hotdog. I gag slightly at the thought of him actually eating it as I grab four of the small bags leaving the store and light up my cigarette. I take a deep breath. Once the smoke hits my lungs I relax and roll my shoulders. It's as if all the stress and bull shit that I had to put up with for the last three hours left as the soothing nicotine hit my lungs dragging all the bad shit with it. Tossing the bags into the dumpster quickly I turn and slam into something big and solid.

The muscles and the man attached to them make me wonder if I am somehow going to be violated in a back ally by a dumpster before being left for dead. The man is huge and it's kinda dark out now. Jasper won't even think to come and look for me until his high wears off. I realize that this man could kill me with his bare hands and escape while my coworker finishes off his munchies.

I have never had to depend on Jasper for anything, because frankly he is undependable to do anything but show up. Then something even scarier flashes through my brain. Now I am dependent on Jasper to not only save me, but do so before tall, dark and frightening here robs, rapes and kills me. The man I call weedy finding me before the hulk gets rid of me after he violates me is who is going to save my life, shit….I'm fucked!

And not in a way I want to be. I have never been one of those girls who have rape fantasies; yeah some freaky women really do get hot and bothered by that shit. I have just never been one of them. Nor do I get wet thinking about public sex…well maybe if it was a good lookin guy and we had been dating for…..shit I'm digressing. Either way my fantasies have never taken place in a back ally or next to a dumpster that smells like piss and vomit. I would be a hooker if I wanted that shit. Before I say anything brick house shoves his meaty paw at me and grabs my boob.

On the brink of a panic attack my life flashes before my eyes and let me tell you… it sucked. The word _'shit'_ slips between his lips and he steps closer and to prevent my headline on the evening news from saying _'the body of a twenty something hooker turned out to be a cops daughter found in a dumpster while her coworker choked on a piece of overcooked hotdog and asphyxiated just minutes later…..stay tuned for more information at 10.'_ I gave out a battle cry _'that would have made Zena proud'_ slightly startling him before junk punching him as hard as I could. The meaty man yelled out and slumped forward, but before he could hit the ground I slammed his head into the dumpster then I ran as fast as my legs could carry me back into the store. That was also about the time I realized that my cigarette was crushed on the front of his pants and I now had a cigarette burn between my fingers that was throbbing.

I ran around the building and almost tripped over a bunch of boxes holding windshield wiper fluid that was stacked by the door. As I slam my way into the glass doors still trying to escape tall, dark and frightening I realize that I had only really been gone for a few minutes. I'm panting and gasping for air as I hunch over bent at the knees trying my best to calm down. When I lift my head my eyes are scanning the store for 'weedy', or his dead body.

The first thing I noticed besides the fact that Jasper was alive was that the store was empty. Jasper was munching away eating his yodels and chips while he eyed me with uncertainty for a moment. Could it be possible that my over active imagination always seemed to make Jasper die in some fucked up way? Sure I guess anything could happen; crushed by pop or choking on an old hotdog! Before I could even catch my breath or call the cops Alice comes bopping out of the bathroom with her nose wrinkled and a piece of tissue stuck to her payless sling backs. The tissue is slightly wet and is either covered in dirt or shit…..nasty. She starts talking a mile a minute before I can even get a word out.

"So did you meet your new night guy? Well what did you think? He sure is something isn't he? I mean wait….where's Emmett? I sent him out to you when you were tossing the trash. Didn't you see him?"

I nod my head and feel bad for a moment, and then I remember that he felt me up in the back ally and the anger comes back. Before I can answer Alice she whispers lowly to me as she eyes Jasper.

"He looks so good tonight…right? I mean look at the way he's smiling at me. That has to mean something."

I want to tell her the truth, which is Jasper, my pot head coworker thinks that Alice is my baby sister and he only smiles at her because he thinks I will fuck him if he's nice to her. I have explained more than once that she is my roommate, but he still asks about my baby sister who I am supposedly taking care of. Then I chance a glance at Jasper and I notice he is smiling at her. He also has chocolate in his teeth and cheese on his chin. His zipper is still down and his hair is still sticking up at odd angles. So instead of dashing her hopes of getting 'weedy' to really notice her as a woman by telling her the truth, I lie to her.

"_He sure is Ally-cat; go get him tiger, rawr."_

It is a poor impersonation of a tiger and I have to look away before she can tell I am lying to her. Thankfully before she can say anything else the man who assaulted me before I assaulted him comes through the door holding his head in one hand and his balls in the other as he groans.

"_**FUCK!"**_

He screams out as he sees me before taking a giant step in my direction.

"What in the hell is your problem little girl? I come to talk to you about a job and you beat the crap out of me! I should sue you and the owners!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So for the no show yesterday. We lost power for a long time and I also lost all of chapter 4 to this story. Stupid auto save didn't work. So I will do my best to have the next chapter out in a couple of days and so on. I don't own Twilight, but I play with the cast lol. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He's huffing and puffing as he spits when he talks…or yells in my direction. Alice is wide eyed and watching us both as her eyes dart to him back to me and then back to him again. I can't talk. The man is towering over me with his eyebrows raised, nostrils flaring, chest puffing and the only thing that comes out of my mouth is….

"You…. grabs boob, violated, back ally, chokes on old meat, news."

Then the water works come. I'm crying because I can't talk, I'm scared of losing my job and what I went through today is really traumatic. Not just the assault in the back ally either! Oh no! I'm talking about having punk kids hitting on me, blue hairs rolling change, my roommate stalking my pot head coworker who never does anything…..ever and I'm still worried that Jasper never stocked the cooler so I will have to wear that nasty coat! But more than all of that is I'm horney as hell and didn't even get a chance to masturbate today!

I was with in my right to defend myself from the bear of a man. He grabbed my boob. I was stressed, it was dark and he's huge. The snot bubble coming from my right nostril is getting bigger before his meaty finger shoots out to pop it. Then he's wiping his finger on the front of my shirt. Ewww nasty, thanks for the snotty shirt bud. It's not like I didn't have to do laundry before this. His eyes soften and fill with unshed tears as his chin quivers and then he's pulling me into a bone crushing hug as he rocks me back and forth shushing me.

The sad thing is that it sooths me as the big guy who I just beat the shit out of is comforting me and how could he just flip like that? Maybe the new night guy is on steroids, or he's bipolar? Before I could contemplate any further on what was wrong with this guy, thing one and thing two walk through the door. Better known on the streets as rotten crotch and her sister fire crotch and believe me the fire comment wasn't because she's a red head. Nope. It's because she has the clap aka chlamydia. Can anyone say _'S.T.D. walking'_?

Thing one and thing two Tanya and Vicky are the local prostutes around these parts. I feel badly for their younger sister Rose. She's more blonde than strawberry blonde like Tanya or red like Vicky. She's also sweet and wears glasses. She goes to school and wants to do something with her life, not become a whore like their mother Irina and her sisters. However she's only seventeen and can't leave home yet. I told her once she hits the big one eight that I would hire her here and if she needs a place to stay that Alice and I have an extra room she could use. Alice uses it as a sewing room right now, but is willing to move her wannabe vintage clothes and re work her closet…. better known as the thrift stores ugliest clothing ever sold! We both feel badly about what she has to deal with.

Vicki aka fire crotch is already a bit wobbly in her hooker heals and she tries to make her way to the bathroom. Tanya aka rotten crotch starts heading to the beer cooler and she's swaying her hips so badly she looks like she has a dildo stuck up her ass and is having trouble dislodging it. Tanya keeps looking at our new night guy like he's something to eat as she sneaks glances his way while trying to be subtle and licks her lips. Fire crotch comes back in the main part of the store from doing whatever she was doing in the bathroom and starts to yell at poor Rose who is standing by the magazines.

"Rose! What are you doing over there? Get over here! If you won't drop out of school, then you need to learn how to work the men like Tan and I do. Ma's locked up so we gotta be the ones to teach ya! Now come here!"

The S.T.D in hooker heels is holding a twelve pack of cheap beer in her hand as she puts a bit too much sway in her hips on the way over to the counter and almost knocks herself over. Fluttering her lashes at Jasper she tries to talk him into giving her the beer for free promising him a blow job by the dumpster if he does it. Shrugging one shoulder he looks like he just might pay for the nasty bitch's beer.

Alice, standing next to me gasps deeply as tears fill her eyes and in what I can only explain is pure hatred She screams out _**"NNNNOOOOOO!"**_ as she tackles rotten crotch right into the Frito lays display. Standing up as the hooker moans and the door opens, accompanied with the ding to let us know someone just came in the store. The man stands just inside the door taking in the scene around him and I wonder what is going through his mind right now?

Tanya is on the floor moaning and her dress has ridden up exposing her hairy cooch and one of her boobs popped out of her low cut top. Emmett is trying to figure out what's going on and at the same time is bent at the waist laughing. Jasper is standing there stunned at Alice's display to him paying for beer and getting a blow job in return. Vicki is looking at Tanya in horror and Rose is trying to look concerned and failing miserably. My mouth is hanging open and I bust up laughing along with Emmett who I just decided to hire regardless of the dumpster incident. Before the man can say anything Alice starts rambling to Jasper with tears in her eyes.

"Don't do it Jasper! She's dirty! It's not worth the ten bucks for beer. If you want a blow job so bad I'll give you one!"

Before anyone can say anything to Alice and her offer, I spin on my heal and address the man who just walked into this cluster fuck.

"I'll be with you in just one moment."

It's then that I let loose on everyone.

"ENOUGH! First Tanya, Vicki does either of you have the money to buy this beer without trying to sell your body for it?"

Vicki shakes her head no at me as Tanya is trying to push her boob into her too tight top.

"_Then get the hell out of my store!"_

Those two scramble out of the store and Rose pushes up her glasses giving me a quiet 'sorry' before leaving briskly and going in the direction of where they live. Then I turn to Alice and address her and Jasper.

"Although touching in a weird and creepy way…..the both of you will have to talk about this on Jasper's break or when he gets off of work in an hour from now. And please remove that wet tissue from the bottom of your shoe, who knows what made it wet? Jasper, go clean both bathrooms and NO getting high in there!"

I quickly turned to Emmett who was wiping tears from his eyes. I stuck my hand out and said…

"Congratulations Emmett you've got the job. We usually close at10:30pm so your shift will start tomorrow night. Be here at 2pm on the dot, if you still want the job?"

Emmett's eyes brightened at the prospect before he stuck his meaty paw in my hand giving it a hearty shake.

"Are you kidding me? I've only been here fifteen minutes and I can already tell that I'm going to have a blast working here!"

I walked around the counter and pulled out a 3x shirt that looked to be able to fit around his muscles and tossed it to him.

"_Black slacks and black shoes with that shirt. If you're not in uniform, you can't work here. See you tomorrow."_

Completely forgetting about the customer who is still watching me with his eyebrows raised he clears his throat and walks back to the beer cooler. Then I'm stuck behind the counter and my mind is everywhere but on the customer. I moved the beer from the counter and set it right next to me on the floor and make a mental note to have Jasper put it in the cooler before he leaves. The Frito lay display is pretty much destroyed. Bags of chips litter the floor and I can tell a couple of the bags are going to have to be written off. A couple of chips are lying next to the open bag close by. I shake my head at the guy walking up to my counter.

"_So is this all?"_

"_Yeah, um is it always crazy like this in here?"_

I blow out a breath while scanning his beer and ice-cream.

"Yeah, sometimes. Most of the time it's pretty tame. Things like today happen more often then I'd like though. Your total is 15.30."

He digs in his wallet and pulls out a twenty and hands it to me. I quickly get his change and bag up the Ice-cream and beer and give him the change pushing the bagged items his way. Before I know it he's out the door and I walk around to clean up the chips and card board display. Alice is already attempting to clean up the mess and she's mumbling to herself.

'_I'm no better than that tramp. Who says something like that? Who just offers to suck a guys you know what because he is going to buy beer for a skank? I should have just kept it all to myself. Stupid, Stupid Alice, now he'll never see me as a lady.'_

I gently tap her on the shoulder and I guess I scared her because she screams bloody murder as her hands grip onto the bag of chips she's holding tearing the bag apart and showering us with Frito's. In shock at Alice's reaction I start laughing.

"Chill Jet Li it's just me."

"_Are you kidding me right now Bella? I thought you were Jasper!"_

Walking over to the counter where I placed the broom I picked it up and walked over and started sweeping up the mess.

"You wish."

Alice mumbles again, but it was too low for me to hear it. I shrug my shoulder as she starts placing the bags of chips on a close rack.

"You know you don't need to help me."

"_Yeah well what else am I going to do?"_

Just as I'm about to respond Emmett come crashing through the front door with a skinny guy chasing after him. I close my eyes pretending that this night hasn't gone from bad to worse as I hear….'You're a dead man McCarty'.


	4. Chapter 4

So it's been awhile...I know I know...but RL is getting in the way sigh. I'll be in Washington State starting next week for a few weeks. Yes I'm going to Forks lol. I'll do my best to have another chapter of Sip And Save posted before I leave next Monday. Like I said I'll do my best...but I'm not going to make any promises.

SM owns Twilight...I just play with the cast.

* * *

Chapter 4

When I take a good look at the skinny guy chasing Emmett I realize that I knew him and he's not allowed in the store any more. So I scream at the top of my lungs.

"_What the hell are you doing here Tyler? You know you're not allowed in the store since Jake fired you!"_

He comes to an abrupt halt and stumbles back a few steps. Then he opens his mouth.

"_I don't give a shit what Jake did. That asshole owes me fifty bucks for not doing the job I paid him to do and I'm not leaving without it!"_

When Tyler opened his mouth his eyes cut to Emmett more than once and he jerked his thumb in Emmett's direction when he talked about the money. I look between the two guys and raise an eyebrow at them. Emmett looks sheepish and Tyler looks pissed.

"_What job was he supposed to do for you worth 50 bucks?"_

Being the idiot he is he starts to talk, only to clam up when he realizes what he's about to do.

"_He was supposed to come and ….you know what never mind."_

So I fold my arms over my chest and give them both my best bitch brow.

"_No, you brought it here and I want to know before I call the cops and have you removed!"_

Emmett jumps in before I have a chance to grab the phone.

"_He paid me to come and scare you. I wasn't here for the job, hell I haven't even filled out an application. The other guy that you're working with assumed I was here for a job and the little girl told me where to find you. But I do want this job! I just wasn't applying for it."_

Emmett winces and Tyler has a very scared look on his face. So I do what I want to do. I punch Tyler in the face before tossing him out on his ass. Then I make Emmett fill out an application while I call the cops to come and haul Tyler away. Since I need another night guy and he said he wants this job I guess I'll just have to see how Emmett works out.

Twenty minutes later I look over the app and push through a background check to make sure he's not wanted for anything. Then I make him wear the nasty loner coat and stock the cooler. After all he is being punished and what more can I do to the guy?

"_Bella I don't know how to stock the cooler!"_

He protested while trying to squeeze into the coat. I started laughing because he reminded me of Chris Farley squeezing into David Spades coat singing Fat man in a little coat. The only difference was that Emmett was built, not fat!

"_I don't give a shit Emmett. It's easy. Everything's labeled so you shouldn't fuck it up. A monkey could do this shit so it should be easy for you!"_

After I push him into the cooler I turn around and find that a cop just walked into the store looking lost and asking Alice for ID since it's after curfew. I shake my head as he mentions labor laws and wonders if her clothes are really her mother's hand-me-downs. I bust ass as fast as I can knowing that Alice will attack him regardless of a badge. She's like one of those ankle biter dogs…..maybe a Yorkshire terrier? I have to skid through the isle as it's still slightly damp from who knows what as Alice stares daggers at the cop in front of her.

"_Officer Alice isn't the issue. We had someone come to the store that is banned."_

As I round the corner I see Alice is one rude comment from leaping on him while he seems so clueless. He looks in Alice's direction once more before striding my way. He's in the usual officer's uniform, navy blue with light blue stripes down his pants. He must be a rookie because he's holding a note pad and there is no recognition when he hears my name. Most officers that have been around a while know that the last name Swan means I'm the daughter of homicide Captain Charles Swan.

He takes down all of my information while I give him a good once over. He's wearing a hat, so I can't really see much hair other than brown. His eyes look green and he's pale. He looks skinny, not bony, just lanky and thin. He's all arms and legs as his adams apple bobs up and down. His lips are full and maybe a bit large for his long face and straight nose. He looks good though, just not in a way that's common. He's nice so I try not to roll my eyes as he asks why Alice is doing hard labor, at night, on a school night.

I block his body from Alice's attack as she growls and grinds her teeth. The officer says he needs Tyler's information so I make sure that Alice knows to keep her hands to herself while I get the paperwork from the back office. As I'm walking back there I have to do a double take as I pass the men's room. Jasper's rolling a joint at the sink. I have to stop what I'm doing and quietly hiss at him.

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me right now Jasper! We have a cop in the store and you're back here rolling a joint!"_

His bloodshot eyes scan the room quickly while he thrusts he bag of weed at me.

"_Oh shit he's here for my weed! Quick… hide this in your snatch!"_

"_There is no way in hell I'm putting a bag of pot anywhere on me let alone in my pussy. I'm not going to jail for your dumb ass!"_

Before I can tell him why the cop is really here he shoves the joint in the bag and gets in my face.

"_They won't check you because of who your dad is! You know you are so fucking prissy! I ask you to do one thing for me and you won't even do that. I bet you're so uptight that when you piss it whistles! "_

"_There not even here for you or your weed dumbass! Tyler came in the store. There here for his information. Now put that shit away and get back to work. As for that comment about my pussy, well you'll never find out! Get to work…it stinks in here!"_

I bust ass in the back office because dealing with Jasper meant that I left the poor clueless cop with my roommate and she's one word away from going all squirrely on his ass and removing his nuts. I find the paper after searching for a couple of minutes and do a fist pump that I haven't heard gun shots yet. I start back towards the front of the store and stop dead in my tracks as the bathroom door is wide open to the women's restroom and Jasper's standing there with his pants and boxers around his ankles taking a piss.

"_Close the fucking door perve!"_

"_After all that talk about pissing I had to go and who are you calling a perve, perve? I'm doing something natural and you're the one perving on me so HA!"_

"_Just shut the damn door Jasper no one wants to see that shit."_

"_I'm not shitting I'm…well I was taking a piss and you do want to see it or you never would have stopped to look."_

He looks smug at his convoluted sentence as I shake my head at him in pity and do a face palm before addressing him again.

"_Clean the bathroom, wash your nasty ass hands and check on Emmett in the next fifteen minutes or I'm going to press charges on you for sexual harassment and make sure he finds your weed before cuffing you!"_

A look of horror crosses Jasper's face and he flushes the toilet and heads straight for the sink. I wouldn't really do that to him though. If I had him arrested I would have to work his shift in two days and I'm off as per theschedule. I'm not going to risk screwing myself because he's high and wants to get higher. Or flaunt his shit…I'm not too sure when dealing with 'weedy'.

By the time I make it to the front of the store Alice is spewing every derogatory name of a police officer at the cop while she's sitting on her ass among the left over Frito's while handcuffed behind her back. The cop is actually calling her in for having a fake ID and assumes she's a runaway. I try not to laugh because this is the reason why I can't go to a bar with her anymore. People always assume that her driver's license is a fake. I hand him the paper with all of Tyler's information while Alice pleads with me to call my dad.

"_I can't go to jail Bella! Do you know what those hardened criminals would do to someone as cute and as small as me? I would end up someone's bitch! All because Officer Cullen is a dumbass!"_

I shake my head at her in pity as I pull out my phone and text my dad. Just as he says he will be here soon I pocket my phone and hiss at Alice.

"_Not smart Polly Pocket. Don't insult the guy you want to remove the cuffs!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice rolls her eyes at me and huffs before slumping back into the broken chips on the floor. Officer Cullen is reading off Alice's information and I try to get his attention. I feel bad for the rookie and I don't want to get him in trouble.

"_Officer, I promise you that the ID is real. Alice has Turners Syndrome. It makes her look young, but I swear she's twenty four."_

Officer Cullen takes the paperwork from my hand about Tyler and shakes his head at me.

"_Miss Swan I suggest you step back. I am just doing my job here and I know you don't want a ticket for abusing the child labor laws but lying to an officer won't stop me and will only land you in cuffs for obstruction of justice. So bat those pretty eyes somewhere else."_

I wasn't even flirting with the guy. I was trying to help him out, but it's his job so what should I care? The thing was I did care though. He had this lost like quality that made me want to protect him. I didn't want his rookie ass to be reamed by my dad. Before I had a chance to say anything back to him my dad pulled in front of the store; brown hoopty 70's car with only two doors.

He was wearing some kind of brown slacks and a button up shirt that held some kind of random pattern. His badge was showing from his hip and he had his gun on his holster around his shoulder. The seventy's porn stash twitching as he tried to swagger his way to the door. As the door opened it brought with him the stench of his cologne, Aqua Velva, making me want to gag. His voice boomed through the store larger than life Alice would say.

"_Bitsy what in the hell? Why are you handcuffed to a bunch of gum?"_

Alice's eyes lit like the fourth of July at hearing my dad speak. Then her eyes slid to Officer Cullen and a sinister smile spread across her face. She was going to milk this and get his ass in trouble.

"Charlie, this officer here was so mean to me. I tried to tell him I was twenty four, but he just didn't listen. He kept saying I was just a child and claimed…he claimed my fa-fashion sense w- was my mother's old clothes!"

She had the whole drama filled thing going on. The girl could act. She had the snot bubbles and tears down pat! The way she looked up at my dad you would think that it was her father and the officer in question beat her. Her body rocked with sobs and she made this little whimpering sound as she pulled on the cuffs that were laced through one of the gum racks.

The look on my father's face said it all. Someone was going to pay for making poor bitsy cry. Well she did move in with us after her parents went to jail so I guess she was like his daughter too. But before it could get more out of hand I knew I needed to step in.

"Dad look, Officer Cullen here made a mistake, but we both know how Alice can get too. Now you have the information on Tyler Officer. And Dad please tell the good Officer Cullen here how old Alice is."

Dad's mustache twitched as he looked from me to Alice who had the most awful look on her face. The girl could give anyone a run for their money with the puss in boots impression she had going on. Dad bent down and uncuffed her slinging the cuffs at the Officer.

"She's twenty four and has Turners syndrome. She's also like my daughter. So if any future run-ins with these two happen just call me."

With that dad brought out his card and handed it over to the rookie. Taking a look at the card in his hands Officer Cullen's eyes widened and he began to stutter.

"Sssir I promise you that I really didn't know…..I've never…This….."

Dad held up his hand waving away the rookie as he hugged Alice to his chest and began rocking her back and forth shushing her. Jasper quickly walks through the room behind me and heads straight for the cooler. He doesn't even say a word as he opens the door and heads right in. I know that dad and Officer Cullen have spotted him by the way they watch him the whole way.

Dad didn't say much more after Alice was calmed down and Officer Cullen headed out. He asks when we are closing up and offered to wait to give us a lift home. I assure him that were fine and can walk home so he took off. Twenty minutes later Alice helps me get the store in order and Emmett and Jasper emerge from the cooler. Weedy is all eyes and ears as he silently searches the store for Dad and the rookie. Emmett accidently ripped the jacket when he was stocking the cooler so now we would need a new loner jacket. I wrote as much as I wanted Jake to know in a note for the next morning. I knew he would be in to do the bank run and count the daily take. The drawers were cashed out and I locked the door on the way out.

Emmett was fast to take off across the street and I reminded him to be back at the store the next day. I would still need to train the big guy after all. Weedy tried to talk Alice into coming home with him because he had the next day off. Pulling her arm I told her to make him work for it. She giggled at him waving bye and giving him a "maybe next time" excuse. I just didn't want my friend getting hurt. Jasper would use her, making her his garden tool 'hoe'. She deserved better than that and I wasn't about to let her be used in that way. It had already happened once before with some loser who I believed was a sick head case. The man was in his thirties for crying out loud!

She rambled the whole way home. She even pointed out rotten crotch and fire crotch a block down the street. I really just wanted to get home and crash. Today had been a long day and if it was anything to go by tomorrow wouldn't be any better.


End file.
